


【龙獒】红尘客栈14

by RRRKKK



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRKKK/pseuds/RRRKKK





	

part.14  
拥了一会儿，张继科松手拉过马龙在桌前坐了，明明害臊的不行还红着脸揶揄：“爱妃饮了这杯合卺，便是朕的人了。”说着推过两个大红的小酒杯与一只酒壶，酒壶釉下绘着交缠腾跃的二龙并一小虬*。

 

马龙瞧见那酒杯顿觉心中一暖，现下双龙戏珠终变了三龙齐跃。也不在意张继科的调笑，低声道：“你有心了。”

 

那有心人羞的无言，只垂首看着自己的肚子，支棱着的耳朵红得赛过酒杯。

 

马龙一笑，拿过酒壶就要斟酒，忽又想起了张继科不能饮酒，忙放下酒壶怪到：“又胡闹了不是，现在你可不能饮酒！”

 

张继科嗤的笑出声，自己拿过酒壶也不看马龙直瞪他的眼神，悠悠道：“我还不晓得现在不能喝酒么？不过是淡茶水罢了。倒还可惜了这良辰美人…”

 

“登徒子……”马龙笑骂，一把拉过张继科拿着酒壶的手，牵引着共斟了两杯清茶，挽过手交互着一口饮下。如二人的小半生，情肠虽不若寻常小儿女般细腻婉转，却也盘虬卧龙，热烈绵长。

 

交杯合卺，一滴亦不愿剩下。

 

此时无声胜有声。四目相对间，一路走来的痴缠与笃定，统统滑入了眉眼里的清水，澄澈悠长。

 

用上好的“贺莲青”浸润了徽墨，一笔一画在合婚庚帖上写下：

 

张继科 马龙  
愿 终身所约 永结为好   
琴瑟在御 岁月静好*

 

两人镌刻的两排相同的字迹，两颗长在异处却相同温暖的心。

 

写完相视一笑。张继科眼疾手快，嗖一下抬手拔下马龙额前的一根碎发。马龙轻轻吃痛，一脸疑惑看着他。张继科伸手拔一根自己的头发，笨手笨脚打个结将二人的头发绑在一起，笑说：“你我这也算结发夫妻了。”

 

马龙拗不过他，便顺着他闹。一手揽过张继科进了内殿的大红喜床上，低声道：“结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。”

 

又觉得别扭，不能让张继科次次占了自己的便宜，便补一句：“只是我的妻还带了孩儿来。”说罢衔了笑含住张继科的嘴巴，手摩挲上他已不太能遮住的小腹。温存了一会儿，两人终于松开嘴换了换气。张继科沉沉吸一口气，挂到马龙身上，在他耳边低声说——

 

“唯愿终不负你。”

 

一阵几乎听不到声音的“嗯”伴着马龙的气息，将张继科用力圈在了怀里，“我也如是。”

 

冬日里殿内燃着暖暖的炭火，热的久未赤诚相见的两人脸上泛起潮红，起伏的呼吸声渐渐变得粗重起来。

 

马龙满脑子里跑着小人儿，一个说着自持自持，另一个却叫嚣着放纵一下没关系。张继科倒是没想那么多，自有孕以来总有尿频之症，方才喝了好些茶水，现下憋得紧。轻轻推开马龙，起身就要往屋外走。

 

“干什么去？”

 

“刚吃茶吃多了，小解…”

 

“大半夜外头不冻的紧么？就在这里使虎子*罢。”

 

张继科摇摇头。贵胄家的男子，自小便有贴身的小太监在冬夜里给把尿，但他觉着不好意思，就倔着不使那玩意儿。再说了，这屋里现下哪里去找太监，自己肚子挺着又不方便，倒不如去外边儿解决呢。

 

“你听话，外面去冻着伤了身子怎么成？”含了不容置喙的坚持。

 

张继科犹豫了一下，到底也怕冻着了孩子，便弯下腰要找什么东西。马龙一看，赶忙拉住他，连声说着“我来，我来——”摸索着从床下掏出了一个虎子，佯作一脸严肃的端着贴身站到张继科面前。

 

“干嘛，你给我！”

 

马龙抓着不撒手。

 

“你别挨那么近，不是，你顶着我肚子了。”

 

“马龙，朕命你给朕，朕自己来。”

 

“马龙我说话不顶用了是吧？”

 

“嘿，你这木头。”说着便要去抢，却被马龙一手挡了乖乖面对着彼此。

 

马龙轻车熟路探到了张继科的下摆内，将下摆卷起来，隆起的一大包与圆圆的肚子起起伏伏，像极了两个小山丘。马龙感觉更热了，咽了口唾沫，“要我…你方便不，要不我帮你脱裤子？”

 

张继科羞恼的不行，一伸手又要去抢虎子，边抢边嚷嚷：“害不害臊啊，我自己又不是没手，自己来自己来…”话音还未落，马龙却一个闪身躲开他的扑抢，轻轻一动，撤下了张继科挂在腰际的中衣。

 

红红的半勃向下挺着垂在软软的黑亮里，养白回来的大腿愈发衬的那一根秀气又惹人怜爱。下体兀得敞在了外面，凉得不自觉地抖了抖。

 

马龙更热了。强忍着要爆炸的欲望，将虎子的小口递了过去，包住张继科的小兄弟。小兄弟的主人涨红了脸，憋闷了许久，寝殿里终于传来了一阵水声。

 

马龙脑袋里最后一根弦砰的断了。

 

轻轻揽过张继科，也不再给他穿上裤子，只拿下摆遮住便拉了他往偏殿去。又稳又快，下面那物的轮廓伴着步子晃晃荡荡、若隐若现。期间撞上个面生的守夜小太监，疑惑之际又臊的张继科一下夹住了自己的腿。马龙倒是神色如常，吩咐了陛下要沐浴赶快去备水，便扶着人走开。

 

热水备好，也顾不得自己，马龙飞快地将张继科的衣服褪去，扶着他跨进浴盆里。细细给他擦拭了身子，似有意似无意的刮过他身后的桃源。洗时，呼吸声此起彼伏，一个澡洗得二人额头均渗出了一层细密的汗，脸上带了情欲的潮红。

 

擦完了张继科身上的水珠，又飞快地将自己洗了一遍，马龙大步流星跨过去一把抱起张继科往大红的喜床边走去。

 

“你发什么疯，我又不是没长脚，你放我下来！放开！”

 

“洞房花烛夜，哪有让新妇脚沾地的道理。”

 

“马龙你给朕记着！”

 

将人轻轻放到了榻上，马龙两腿跪到张继科的双腿间。怕压着张继科的肚子，马龙半俯下身子，含了笑意低声到：“此洞房花烛夜，是否当做些该做的事？”

 

张继科眸里透了晶亮，昂头在马龙嘴边落下一吻，八分羞赧两分调笑道：“悠着点儿，别伤了孩子。”

 

冬日的夜，漫长却不寒冷了。

 

一路顺着从眉梢吻到胸前。那一抹嫣红因为有孕而晕染得更深色，更大片了些。马龙伸手逗弄那一颗小小的挺立，忽的发现那原本结实的胸肌竟变的有些柔软了。每碰一下，张继科就咬着牙颤抖一下，似是很难受的样子……马龙玩心大起，一口含住一个肉珠，轻轻咬弄吮吸起来。“嘶——马龙你真是属狗啊，别——啊，别碰那儿！啊—滚啊！滚！”小皇帝猛然伸手便要推开马龙埋在自己胸前的脑袋，却发现为时已晚，一股温热的液体似乎从胸前不可抑制的渗了几滴出来。

 

马龙抬头，眼里的惊喜失措胜过了情欲，看得张继科因羞恼而大为光火。“看什么看，让你吃了吗你就上嘴啃！”

 

“挺腥的，不过只要是你的我都喜欢。”

 

“吐出来！你给我吐出来！”

 

“要不——你也尝尝？”说着，又是一大口含上湿哒哒的乳尖，大力吮的时候引起了身下人骂骂咧咧却又带着呻吟的抗议。

 

“马龙你放——嗯，放开，信不信你明天下不了床唔—”话还没说完，马龙便用嘴堵住了张继科的抗议，交换了一个带有咸腥和淡淡奶香味的吻，又哺进了小口带着乳汁的津液。

 

张继科臊得立马合上了眼睛，赌咒发誓明日定要好好收拾马龙。马龙却好似没察觉到对方的羞恼，依旧不舍地搓捏揉弄那处吐出几珠奶白色水珠的小肉粒，伸出指头沾了点，轻轻抹上张继科微张着的唇，描摹着再熟悉不过的轮廓。

 

一阵调笑：“继科我们真贪吃，连孩子喝的都抢。”

 

一阵咆哮：“你到底做不做，不做你放朕睡觉去别累着你闺女！”

 

马龙含了笑，松开衔在口里的乳首，向下吻了吻因侧躺而更加浑圆的肚子。伸手挑起已经完全站立起来的玉茎，就着前段流出的一点黏液上下滑动起来。另一只手揉搓沉甸甸的两粒肉蛋，时不时越过那一层毛茸茸的卷曲向更加柔软的深处探去。

 

难以抑制的呜咽从张继科牙缝里流出。“继科，你想叫就叫，别憋过气伤到了孩子…”听到马龙在自己耳边耳语，报复似的咬上对方的嘴，留下两个浅浅的牙印。

 

“小狗崽子。”马龙笑着顺势翻身，牵引着张继科坐到自己身上，躺在榻上边伸手给张继科扩张边仰头欣赏胯上的美景——平日里操指千军统御群臣的皇帝此刻骑在了自己的胯上，微微昂首，半眯着眼颈脖弯出一个好看的弧度；对外人沉寂冷淡似冰的桃花眼如今眼角泛了点潮红，若颦若蹙，带着委屈的可爱；胯间涨得通红的挺立直挺挺顶上圆润的腹部，整个人因为有孕轮廓柔软的像极了一个梦。

 

待手指被包裹的地方不断发出咕叽的水声时，马龙收回了手指，换上自己那早已硬得发痛的一根。

 

扶着张继科大敞开腿缓缓坐上那根巨大，那人皱着的眉头一点点展开，发出了一声小动物似的呜咽。马龙忍不住，还未等着张继科完全坐下，便开始向上慢慢顶腰，身上的人被刺激得脚下一软，猛一下滑坐下去，将烙铁似的肉柱直接包裹进了桃源的最深处。

 

“嗯——”张继科和马龙同时发出了一阵低吟。还未及二人缓过劲，张继科忽得眼前一亮，拉了马龙的手抚上自己的肚子。细细感受了一会，温热柔软的肚子下又传来了一阵小鱼游过的细微滑动。马龙一脸惊喜又带着几分手足无措地对上了张继科晶亮的眼睛。

 

“你闺女被你吵醒了。”笑意和羞赧交缠在一起。

 

马龙笑着不说话，就着交合的姿势坐起来，一把拥住张继科，猛地含上他的嘴，一边开始挺腰，轻柔的按摩桃源里的敏感点，一边敲开张继科的牙关交换着一个绵长的吻。

 

又是一阵呜咽，淫靡的水声伴着肉体拍击的声音衬的屋里一片旖旎。“龙…龙…龙，快一点…”张继科更想要直接一点的刺激。“我怕伤着你。”马龙的奶音里带了笑意，但仍轻柔地整根拔出又整根进入。身上的人也不恼，半眯着眼伸出一小点粉粉的舌头舔了舔嘴角，斜着眼瞟下在胸前耕耘的人，开始慢慢自己抖着腰迎合起身下一阵一阵的撞击。

 

隆起的腹部开始轻轻晃动起来，腰部因为负重力量有几分不足，加上有孕敏感的身体，不消几下张继科便受不住开始向侧边倒去。马龙忙扶了人侧躺下，从背后环住，舔着圆圆的耳廓笑：“自己动什么？当真是憋坏了么。”说着加了力快速开始挺腰。

 

不能再欺负继科了，他怀着孩子这么辛苦还快被我弄哭了，马龙一边大力挺腰一边暗想。

 

囊袋打在臀肉上，一阵阵发出啪啪声，交合的地方黏糊糊湿了一大片，张继科留在空气里的前面随着撞击不断抖动着，红红的铃口抽搐着吐出一股股透明的黏液。最后的关头，马龙不断向前刺着敏感点，一只手揉着身侧人厚实的臀肉，轻轻拍打，另一手伸到前面套起肿胀的一根快速套弄起来。呼吸声渐渐升腾，终于，两股白浊同时涌出，溅湿了一大片床褥。

 

清洗罢，马龙牵引着张继科回到榻上，环上他的腰低声道：“别家新婚夜夫妻举案，咱俩倒好，吵醒了自家孩子睡觉…”说罢抚着张继科的肚子画圈儿。身前的人传出一阵羞赧的笑，像极了冬日里雪花的缠绵。

 

一夜好眠。


End file.
